


Стул, которого звали креслом

by Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: Невинные шалости Рекса.





	Стул, которого звали креслом

Стул здесь стоял со времен первой университетской подружки Рихарда. 

Раньше он был другой – приземистый, косолапый и крепко сколоченный, но, видимо, недостаточно крепко для ста тридцати килограмм живого трахающегося веса. 

Одна из ножек отвалилась в процессе, Рихард, добивавшийся секса больше трёх недель, получил пощёчину, с тех пор на стул затаили серьёзную обиду.

А через пару месяцев Рихард притащил в дом новое удобное кресло с подлокотниками и комфортной спинкой, способное выдержать полтора центнера – по крайней мере, именно так утверждало пособие по эксплуатации. 

Рихард кресло обожал. 

Он протирал его проспиртованной тряпочкой, ел исключительно над столом, чтобы ничего не попало на обивку, и даже подружек своих на него не сажал – подростковая травма, всё такое. 

Кресло его обожало тоже.

Кресло было вообще-то стулом, а не креслом, но прощало бестолковому хозяину его причуды. Кресло никогда не откатывалось в сторону, если Рихарду нужно было в нём устроиться, не вертелось, если он становился на него с ногами – глупые люди, неужели нельзя вкручивать лампочки менее варварским способом? – и вело себя исключительно прилично в присутствии хозяина. 

Они прожили душа в душу не меньше семи лет, и ничто, в общем, не предвещало беды, но беда пришла. 

Клыкастая, злобная и с длинным пушистым хвостом. Беду звали Рексом. И со стулом, которого звали креслом, у них была откровенная вражда.

Рекс ни в малейшей степени не разделял пиетета Рихарда по отношению к стулу, скорее даже наоборот. Он приревновал нахальную мебель к хозяину с первого взгляда – мебель отвечала взаимностью, по праву давности отношений претендуя на старшинство. К сожалению, возможности стула были ограничены – и в подвижности, и в умильности глаз, и хвостом стул махать тоже не мог, равно как и точить когти. А Рекс – мог. И мстительно точил, чувствуя в стуле соперника.

Поначалу, правда, он его просто пометил – безо всяких задних мыслей, просто для порядка. Рихард почему-то очень расстроился и потом долго оттирал стул растворителем. Стул молча торжествовал, несмотря на пиррову победу.

Потом Рексу понравилось с разбегу запрыгивать на стул и с ветерком катиться на нём по комнате. Почему-то такое использование мебели Рихарду тоже не понравилось, так что Рексу пришлось учесть пожелания хозяина и отступить.

Вместо этого он завёл привычку подкрадываться к стулу, когда на нём сидел Рихард, в прыжке опираться передними лапами на спинку и толкать её всем своим немалым собачьим весом. Тогда поперёк комнаты катился уже Рихард – и такой аттракцион ему тоже совсем не нравился. Так однажды и сломалось одно колёсико.

После этого Рихард в стуле немного разочаровался. Какое-то время он собирался отвезти его в ремонт, но всё не доходили руки. В ожидании ремонта стул был убран в чулан, а когда Рихард наконец-то собрался, то оказалась, что Рекс погрыз оба подлокотника.

Стул хандрил, замкнувшись в себе, и всем своим видом выражал осуждение. Рихард ругался, но ситуацию это никак не исправляло. Прошла целая неделя, пока он нашёл фирму, меняющую не только подвижные детали, но и обивку тоже – «будешь как новенький», ласково говорил Рихард стулу, и тут захандрил уже Рекс, нутром чуя, что теряет своё преимущество. Не то чтобы он действительно верил, что стул способен на достойную конкуренцию – в конце концов, с самооценкой у Рекса всегда всё было в порядке – но остаться должен был только один.

Близился день Х, когда стул должны были забрать на ремонт, и Рекс понял, что пришло время решительных действий. Под покровом темноты он осторожно и по возможности тихо выволок стул из кладовки в сад и приступил к изощрённому издевательству. 

Сначала он стул снова пометил. Многократно и везде. Потом подумал, решил, что этого мало, и принялся грызть и царапать обивку, пока качественно её не измочалил. Критически осмотрел дело своих лап и когтей, снова подумал и решил усугубить. Конечно, стулья Рексу не нравились и в сексуальном плане ничуть не возбуждали, но на что только не пойдешь, чтобы избавиться от коварного соперника, претендующего на любовь и внимание хозяина! В итоге Рекс героически отымел стул три раза в спинку, два раза в сидение и напоследок ещё один раз в подлокотник, каждый раз долго и придирчиво выбирая достойную своего члена дырку в свежеепрогрызенной обшивке. А то ведь если застрянешь, когда член набухнет перед семяизвержением – конфуз случится. Позволить себе подобное перед лицом старого врага Рекс просто не мог.

После чего с чувством выполненного долга уполз спать. А утром, только услышал крики Рихарда из сада – тут же удрал в соседский палисадник, где и просидел до вечера. А что – хорошо: птички поют, бабочки летают, ветерок обдувает, хозяин в эти колючки не полезет, а до вечера успеет перезлиться. Но главное – соперник ликвидирован!

Хозяин перезлиться не успел – когда Рекс наконец вернулся в дом, досталось ему по полной программе. Впрочем, наказание он принял с достоинством победителя. Стул, которого звали креслом, в доме больше не появлялся.

Правда, на следующей неделе Рихард перетащил со двора в дом садовую табуретку, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
